Time Warp
by Pitifull-Smile
Summary: Allen falls through a door in the ark after an unpleasant meeting with Road only to find himself two years into the future. Now he must deal with the consequences of his two year absence. AllenXLenalee
1. Knock Out

**Ok so this is my first try at a fic for –man that I happened to come up with on a whim one day while daydreaming in class. Hope you like I tried to make the first chap as long as possible but it did not worked out so well I will try to make it longer in the future.**

**Now there will be some of you that recognize this fic and that is because my last account messed up so I had to start a new one and I had to delete my story from my last one as well and put it on this one, I also changed the title. Oh and before I forget:**

**Talking:** "Baka" **Thinking:** 'Baka'

**Disclaimer- I do not own d gray man or any of its characters and if I did than I wouldn't be bothering to write this story. Cause I'd be watching/reading it not writing about it.**

**Title:**

-Knock Out-

"And further more you had no right to allow the hoard of people onto the

Ark! Much less use it!" The red faced Inspector Leverreir all but screamed out at the depressed Allen.

The deranged man didn't seem to notice the clenching and unclenching gloved fist of his victim.

The white hared exorcist had been seething with anger ever since he first set foot into the small dark room that he now sat in with members of the Crow standing in the shadows ready to take action if the need aroused. The young boy was now slumped down in his seat as if in an attempt to disappear. His white gloved left hand was pressed over his scared left eye, kneading his forehead in an attempt to subdue the ever growing headache he now had for the 6th time that week, the visible right eye a half closed gray ocean.

"ALLEN WALKER ARE YOU LISTENING!?! Or should I be saying the 14th? You do realize that you're on the verge of losing all control over that Ark of yours!?!" Leverreir voice rose impossibly higher as he said this.

Allen's head snapped up both of his deep gray eyes full of pure hate and loathing. "You know if you just took one second too think then you'd understand that if I hadn't of allowed those two people onto the ark than they'd be dead right now, and now you're calling two people a hoard!?! AND DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT BASTARD AGAIN!!!! I AM NOT HIM AND I NEVER WILL BE! GOT THAT!?!" Allen roared out at the slightly cringing Leverreir.

His face was one of shock at the boy's sudden rage and left him slightly put off for a moment, but he quickly regained his stern expression once the initial shock left him.

There was an ominous silence as the two regarded each other with loathing stares (one that Allen won) before Leverreir seemed to finally regain his voice.

"No matter two people or a hundred they'd all be glad to give their lives for our cause, and you be best to know that well Walker for next time it won't be so easy for you if it is to happen again." The man stated unable to raise his voice anymore with the loathing look the cursed exorcist was still directing at him with increasing intensity.

Allen had never heard anything more preposterous _'they'd be glad to give up their lives? He thought angrily to himself Ha! If only you'd seen the utterly horrified looks the two had you wouldn't be sayin that. Not even close'_ His thoughts continued in this manner all the while still glaring at the older man with a blank expression.

Leverreir was still fidgeting slightly at Allen's stare and mentally sighed with relief when the young boy turned his head away to stare blankly at the wall to his left.

Allen was oblivious to the fact that his right hand now dripped a steady stream of blood as his fingernails dug through the thin fabric of his glove and pierced the soft flesh underneath in the form of a bloody fist. His forehead now emitting a steady dull throb, which seemed to block out and confuse his train of thought, as if trying to subdue his consciousness and take it over.

"Baka" he muttered to himself "completely and utterly stupid. That's what you are." Allen continued to speak in this manner not quite registering the fact that he was speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear him.

Leverreir glared at the white haired boy now lividly throwing insults at him one after another. He was now getting pent up with even more annoyance with the cursed boy than ever before.

With new found confidence (as Allen was no longer glaring daggers at him) Leverreir raised his voice.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I am not going to have no lowly NOAH speak of me in that manner! I auto have you-"

That did it.

There was a sickening crunch and a grunt of pain as Leverreir voice was suddenly cut off. The man was thrown across the room from the impact where he hit the far wall in between two Crows who jumped to the side, slumping down the wall in an awkward position between them where he laid with a bloody and apparently broken nose. A large dark bruise already forming from the bridge of his nose up to the center of his forehead, like a big purple mask.

Allen was now standing with his right arm extended before him hand clenched in a tight fist, the white fabric of his glove a ruby red now as the cuts on his palm bled profusely from the pressure of the impact of his fist meeting Leverreir face.

His breathing was somewhat raged and labored as if he had just expelled an enormous wall of pressure from himself. That pressure being Leverreir, all Allen's subconscious could come up with to relieve this pressure was to shut the man up. Thus the reason for involuntarily punching the older man out cold.

And now that he had Allen felt as if it had taken all of his strength to do so. Of course he knew that that wasn't the case. The fact still remained that if he had used all of his strength in the blow the man would be dead right now Wait he didn't even know if the man was still breathing. Was he dead?

Allen quickly glanced in Leverreir direction and saw the man twitch slightly, a sign of life, and was immediately both relieved and disappointed?

Allen let his still clenched fist fall to his side; he wasn't sure whether he should feel good or bad about punching Leverreir in the first place no matter how annoyed he was. But now he was debating with himself whether it was a good or a bad thing if the guy had been dead?

_'Well I had warned the guy not to call me HIM in the first place, right?'_ Allen thought to himself trying to put logic into what he had done.

_'This headaches defiantly getting to me'_ he concluded at last as he turned an apologetic smile to the nearest Crow surrounding the room. Allen was actually quite surprised that none of the black hooded figures had reacted, in any way prier to him punching the man they were supposed to be guarding, in any way noticeable.

"Umm I guess I should be saying sorry" Allen said sheepishly in a low bow "for punching Mr. Leverreir that is."

Allen looked up and blinked in confusion when the Crow he was directing his apology to began to chuckle good naturally. "It's quite alright Mr. Walker the man was a bit of a pain, if you know what I mean" the hooded figure said once his chuckles had died down.

"Tao?" Allen asked now recognizing the voice behind the dark hood. "Yes, indeed it is me Mr. Walker, and I must say what a way to meet once more." The Crow said as he lowered the black veil to revile a young man's face in his early twenties with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes a wide smile upon his face.

The other three Crow followed suit, removing their hoods to show faces that of which Allen recognized as well, all of them smiling just as widely as Tao. He had long ago learned the names and faces of many of the Crow now at Head Quarters through the various missions he would be sent on with them. And it had come as a surprise to him just how, well human they were, in how they acted and spoke towards him. One might even say they acted more human than Kanda did, although that was not saying much with the way Kanda acted towards others in the first place.

In any case Allen had found himself making friends with many of them, so seeing a friendly face in a situation like this was both surprising and somewhat embarrassing considering his earlier actions.

Allen quickly turned to the other three Crow in embarrassment and bowed deeply to each exclaiming an apology to each one in turn before rising and apologizing once again to them all at once for the way he acted earlier, feeling slightly foolish for it now. The four men simply laughed at his response not in the least bit angry or mad in any way. Making Allen much less nervous about the fact of him punching their, as Allen saw it, higher up (AKA Leever ranks higher than them. I think=)

Speaking of...

Allen then peered at the still unconscious Leverreir and turned back to Tao asking what he should do about the unconscious man, but before he could get a response he suddenly felt nauseous as his headache abruptly amplified without warning causing him to yell loudly in pain, his vision getting blurry and darkening as black spots started to cover his vision.

_'He deserved it'_ sneered a voice in his head, a voice that Allen had long ago learned to expect and ignore during his now frequent headaches, even if it didn't stop him from jumping slightly when the foreign consciousness enveloped itself throughout his mind like a coiling snake. _'You know you felt good after hitting him. You can't deny it'_ said the voice again not as a question but as a fact, but of course received neither answer nor acknowledgement. _'Come on don't tell me you're going to ignore me again?'_ Continued the voice seeming amused by the cold shoulder it was receiving, laughing coldly as he did so.

Again no answer.

_'Huuuuhh… I suppose there's no use in continuing this most productive discussion'_ said the voice in a cold mocking tone seeming to be fading away. _'I hope we may talk again sometime… Sometime soon.'_ sighed the voice quietly before fading completely into darkness.

Allen felt his headache abruptly subside as the 14ths consciousness slipped away till he could no longer feel the Noah's presence but as a dim presence in the back of his head. It felt unnerving for Allen to know that the 14th could easily at any point take over his body and mind. The only question was why hadn't he already done so? Was he waiting for the perfect moment when everyone would least expected it? Or was there something preventing the stronger being from taking over just yet?

_'That has to be it'_ thought Allen _'something must be holding the 14th back! But what is it?'_ His thoughts began trailing off as he pondered this new hopeful prospect. He gradually became dimly aware of low voices in the background and as his vision cleared he realized with shock that he was lying in a curled up ball on the cold wood floor.

"What…" he began to say when he noticed a young girl leaning over him. She was about his age with silky black hair that had a greenish tint to it and fell gently to her shoulders. Her eyes were the most extraordinary violet and it looked as if she were on the brink of crying as they were rimed with fresh tears threatening to spill as they focused blurrily upon Allen.

'LENALEE!' Exclaimed Allen mentally his eyes widening. Allen sat up, inwardly hitting himself for making her worry about him so much all the time. She all ready has too much to worry about thought Allen memories of the terrible battle with the first level 4 akuma racing through his head.

But he couldn't worry about that right now first he had to find out what just happened; the headaches never made him black out before He would have to tell Komui, but first he had to get out of here before Leverreir woke up.

* * *

Lenalee stared at Allen with bleary eyes as he sat up into a sitting position and peered up at her with what was clearly an apologetic expression. _'What does he have to feel sorry for?'_ She thought miserably 'I'm the one that can't help him so what is he sorry for?'

She watched as Allen looked about the room and leaned onto his right hand to stand up but in the middle of the action snapped his hand up from the floor crying in pain and stared at the hand like he didn't even know what it was. It was then that Lenalee noticed that the once white glove on the hand was covered in crimson and was dripping a steady stream of it onto the dark wood floor. Her eyes widened as they focused on the wound tears suddenly spilling forth.

_'Now they weren't only interrogating him constantly but they were hurting him! Why hadn't Allen ever told anyone? There has to be a reason!'_ She repeated the thought over and over in her head as if doing so would make the still dripping blood vanish and make everything alright again. Lenalee looked up at Allen face before half blind with tears she was propelling herself towards him.

* * *

Allen looked up from his injured hand; it had taken him a moment to register just where the wound had come from before memories of the past few hours came flooding through his train of thought.

A soft sob got Allen's attention; he looked up just in time to see Lenalee falling towards him hands held out in front of her, and suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

Lenalee's momentum caused Allen to topple over so as that the female exorcist was practically laying on top of the white haired boy, now sobbing quietly as she still held on to him.

Allen could feel the heat of Lena lees body pressed against his making him blush madly like a ripe tomato. He shifted his head to the side so as that he could get in a better position to sit up but as luck would have it he abruptly found himself face to face with the teary eyed girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Remember this is my first try at a -man fic so please feel free to give me any sort of pointers as to how I could improve my story in the future. Oh and because of the fact that my story got deleted it will take me a few days to be able to get the next chapter up and hopefully it wont delete itself again. Until then please enjoy this wonderful chapter to your hearts content^_^**


	2. Love Sick

**-------A/N--------**

**Yay! I was able to update fast! And it's all because of you: CrimsonKitsune333, dragonheart3, kin-kinna, and addenza^_^**

**My first four reviewers! I thank you to the bottom of my heart! It is because of you all that I update so soon and with slightly longer chapter two!**

**And I thank all the others who took/take the time their busy schedule to read my story no matter how boring you found/find it. And don't worries everyone I don't know when but a punch isn't all Leverreir will be getting in this story ehehehehehe... **

**Talking:** "Giggly Jell-O…" **Thinking:**_ '…is good!'_

**Disclaimer: Me no own. For now…**

**Chapter2:**

**--------A/N-END**

**Chapter2:**

**--------Love Sick--------**

Allen's body went stiff as he stared unblinkingly into Lenalee's violet eyes that were now wide in what he guessed as surprise to their present position. All the while her arms were still wrapped around him making it all the more awkward.

Seconds turned into what was like minutes and minutes turned into what seemed to be hours as Allen unconsciously held his breath. He found himself unable to think clearly only in hazy thoughts not even able to register just what the baseball sized golden ball flouting in erratic circles was, moving in and out of his vision.

Wait were those wings? And a tail? Allen was dumbfounded by the small creature flying above his head in what he thought were progressively smaller circles. His eyes drifted over to the side so as that he could get a better look at the golden ball, also just desperate to find something other than Lenalee's face, that he had realized was only a mere inch from his face, to look at. Not that he didn't deep down like the closeness between them even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

That's when he gasped taking what was probably his first breath in over a minute when he suddenly realized just what the golden ball was: "Timcanpy!" He abruptly shouted out; his thoughts clearing with the new oxygen; he felt a slight shift on his neck after shouting this but didn't ponder it long as his thoughts began to race.

He didn't exactly know why he had shouted out the gold golems name nor why the small golem had seemed to somehow freeze in mid circle to only to look down on the two exorcists and show an outrageously large tooth filled grin (think joker only with sharper, bigger teeth).

But let's just say what he did know was that what happened next wasn't only a surprise to him. **(It was a surprise to me to=)**

* * *

It had taken Lenalee a moment to realize what had happened after finding herself face to face with Allen; in fact she hardly even remembered throwing herself at the white haired boy. But here she was arms wrapped around his neck staring into stormy gray eyes, eyes that if stared into long enough you would get lost in their depths.

At first it was evident that the parasitic exorcist was just as embarrassed as she herself was just from the shocked expression his face held, but as the seconds ticked by, it was soon realized that neither of them intended to make the first move to get, up no matter how shocked or embarrassed the other was.

Although the reason for this remained unknown to both, oddly enough.

Lost in thought Lenalee nearly jumped when Allen suddenly shouted out, "Timcanpy!" A bit confused but seeing this as a chance to get out of their awkward position Lenalee shifted her arms a bit higher up Allen's back to his neck so that she could better slid them out from under him.

But before she could slide them out her violet eyes found Allen's face as one of utter horror making her stop in the middle of the movement. _'What's he looking at'_ she wandered shortly before voicing out her concern.

"Allen-kun what's-" she never got to finish this sentence nor was there any chance of a reply from the boy underneath her as a thumping sound like that of a small rock hitting something hard and a muffled "oomph" **(I know the sound affect doesn't make sense, so for now just use your imagination the best you can and bear with me)** sentenced them to silence.

* * *

Allen almost found himself suffocating at the sudden loss of air as he could no longer figure out just how to breathe in and out with his lips now firmly sealed by the others. His face was taking on shades from brightest pink all the way down to the deepest of red all within the space of a few seconds.

He had predicted just what was to happen when Timcanpy had grinned down at him before making a dive dead straight for the back of Lenalee's head. But that still didn't prepare him for the warm feeling that melded itself within him spreading throughout his body smothering any sensible thought.

This feeling all brought on by the contact of soft warm lips against his pale ones.

He tried desperately to push away this growing sense of contentment at the contact even raising his arms weakly to try and push the girl, now gazing unfocusedly at him, away to break the contact. But fate seemed to have set its course for him, and for the first time in a long time… He accepted it.

He went with the flow.

Didn't resist the passion now over riding his senses with this one kiss.

Didn't care that this moment of peace was only a mistake, that just happened to come about.

Who knows maybe it was just that newfound passion that seemed to come with the kiss that took over his body, or maybe it was this newfound peace of mind. But the next thing Allen knew he was putting more force behind the kiss using the newfound feelings he was somehow for the first time discovering he had for the female exorcist, for Lenalee Lee, to be more exact.

And instead of using his uplifted hands to push the girl and this newfound emotion away he found himself placing both hands lightly on both sides of her face and letting them curve with the contours to her features completely disregarding the fact that his right hand was still wet with blood from his cuts.

As he did so he was met with an equal force being put into their kiss by the other.

His eyes fluttered shut automatically a feeling of complete bliss taking over.

* * *

"Allen-kun? Allen-kun!"

"Hey Allen are you listening to us? You do know Leverreir going to be pissed when he wakes up. So I'd suggest making it easier for yourself and get up already."

_'What do you mean wake up? I am awake'._

"Allen-kun you're going to get in trouble if Leverreir knows you're in the Ark!"

_'The Ark? But I'm not in the Ark'_

"Allen could you please stop ignoring us, and get up already! You've been smiling like an idiot for the past five minutes."

_'Wait a minute I know those voices! Lenalee? Lavi? But that doesn't make sense; I and she were just… And he was…'_

"Oi moyashi! Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

'Shut up already! I can't think!" Allen suddenly yelled out his eyes snapping open only to shut them once wore at the blinding light that corrupted his vision.

"Ow! Baka moyashi we get you to wake up and what do you do? Hit me upside the head that's what!" Lavi yelled out messaging his now swollen forehead while glaring down at the sleepy Allen who was currently rubbing sleep from his eyes gazing around for a lack of words, like an idiot who obviously didn't have a clue where he was.

Allen didn't respond to the others outburst only muttering something along the lines of "the names Allen" as he blinked several times to let his watering eyes adjust to the sudden change in light.

"So it was only a dream" he said to himself gazing around the large bright room he was currently in. All four walls including the floor and ceiling were a bright white almost as if lights were shining through them making it blinding at first glance. And from the one large window located on the wall at one end of the couch he laid on looked as though that was the case.

**----------------------A/N-START**

**HAH! Bet you weren't expecting that: P But don't feel bad cause neither was I! Here I was typin down my story when the next thing I know I'm staring at the words "So it was only a dream". And I'm lookin at that for a minute and then I'm like "WTF that's wasn't supposed to happen!" But as luck has it this story has officially possessed me and I no longer have command over it, thus I cannot and have yet to change this most interesting turn of events. I am its host and as this out of control stories host I warn to: "expect the unexpected. BELIEVE IT!!"**

**Now I will shut up and let you continue the now out of control story^+^**

**---------------------A/N-END**

The white plush couch he was on seemed to glow almost with the surrounding light and from his current position he could see an elegant white piano centered in the room with two white chairs arranged randomly in front of it the only objects within the room other than the couch he sat on, and the two figures standing to his side who he guessed were Lavi and Lenalee, but not bothering to look in their direction just yet to confirm this. 'I must be in the piano room' thought Allen solemnly as he lifted himself into a sitting position, winching slightly as a stab of pain shot up his right hand.

The glove on the hand was a reddish brown and stiff he pulled the dirtied fabric off his it to revile four slightly swollen cuts in the scared skin underneath. He smiled to himself; _'so it wasn't all a dream after all'_ the thought came out guiltily yet somehow willingly feeling somewhat glad that it wasn't only a dream that in reality he had punched Leverreir.

Eyes that were still drifting about the room came to a stop on the farther away figure: Lenalee. So if it wasn't all only a dream then what was real and what wasn't; his eyes drifted up to the young girls lips now curved upward in an amused smile at the greeting Allen and Lavi had had moments before.

Was that real to, did me and Lenalee actually…

_'No no, no, no, no, no, no! As if that could ever happen not even by accident'_ he thought firmly scolding himself for even thinking about something like that. He dimly remembered felling and hearing the feelings and emotions that his dream Lenalee had had _'that to'_ he told himself _'could never be the truth Lenalee could never feel for me in that way. Yes she would feel it her fault when I am injured as that is the way she is, but there was no way she could ever feel for me in that way… Could she?'_

_No, no, no! Stop thinking like that!'_ He knew it wasn't true or at least wouldn't let himself believe it could be true. But that same thought wouldn't stop popping up no matter how many times he pushed it away; _'Could she feel for me that way, does feel for me that way, does she love me the way I love her? Does she feel the longing I do every time my eyes set their sights on her, never wanting to look at anything else as long as she's there?'_

This thought repeated its self seeming intent on imbedding itself permanently in his head and remain there searching for answers that would never come.

"Umm… Allen-kun is there something the matter?" he heard the inquiring voice of Lenalee ask forcing his thoughts back to reality.

"Lenalee I…" he trailed off realizing he had been staring at Lenalee with probably to someone else watching was a longing look, as if desperately asking for something he knew well he couldn't have . The tips of his ears shone bright pink and he immediately snapped his eyes to the floor and mumbling an apology for, what he wasn't completely sure, stood up and began taking long quick strides towards a rectangle light in the wall that had somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"Allen-kun wait! Are you alright?" the now confused and somewhat hurt Lenalee pleaded reaching out for Allen's uninjured hand, and grasped it firmly in both hands.

Allen tried weakly to pull away from the tight grasp but to no avail, careful to keep his gaze focused on the floor as he couldn't trust what his eyes might give away.

* * *

Lenalee studied the white haired boy for a moment at a loss for words now that she had the chance to talk to him. She was worried about him, as he was probably having a hard time after 'what' happened earlier.

She took a deep breath and with a slightly renewed confidence spoke up, "It's ok Allen. What happened back there…" she trailed off. "What happened was nothing ok? Just a fluke. And I want you to know that I don't blame you and you shouldn't feel bad about it." she looked up at the male exorcist that was now staring at her with a look of shock taking over his smooth features his grey eyes releasing emotions to complex for her to register, and despite this managed a nervous smile.

"I just… I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll support you. Ok? I'm he'll be mad but it'll all work out." She looked up at the blank look on Allen's face _'he's acting strangely…'_ she thought as she tried to figure out just what could be going through Allen's head. _'He must be troubled about it'_ she concluded at last feeling sorry for the poor boy.

* * *

But what Lenalee didn't know was that in truth Allen hadn't even known until now that his dream wasn't so much of a dream any more.

Well that's at least what his scrambled thoughts decided to conclude...

I mean sure it was easy for him to except that he could have punched Leverreir even if at that time he couldn't quite seem to remember ever doing it except in his dream. But now he was faced with the truth that his kissing Lenalee and her kissing him back was real!

It just wasn't possible!

_'It couldn't be. Even if it was then why could he not remember it but only as a dream?'_ The thoughts wracked his brain for reasoning to what he was hearing.

_'And on top of that did Lenalee just say she doesn't regret it? She didn't out right say it but what she said still had the same concept right?'_ This one came to him unexpectedly.

_'Wait then that means… She… Lo…ve… me'_. His mind seemed to suddenly collapse leaving his brain empty and thoughtless.

Allen's lips began to twitch upward threatening to break out into broad grin. He didn't know what was getting over himself; he was on the brink of bursting out in laughter? At a time like this?

_'What's the matter with me I can't be smiling right now'_ he thought feebly seeing as his mind still had trouble producing proper thought.

Careful to let his lips lift only enough for one of the characteristic smiles he was well known for Allen lifted his gaze towards Lenalee finding it strangely hard to keep a straight face. "I… I have to go… Somewhere…?" he said the words as more of a question than the statement he meant it to be. "I guess I'll see you later… Ok?" he said unsure of the words coming out of his mouth. Not trusting them.

And with that, the parasitic exorcist left the room, with unsure steps, to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Lavi asked already knowing; partly anyway. He had been observing the white haired boy closely ever since Allen had woken up and from his vast experiences and knowledge could easily tell just what was on the confused boys mind. He was love sick and that's all there was to it.

He didn't know the specifics, for if he had he probably be rolling on the floor in laughter, but he knew it was true. Now the only thing that Lavi had trouble understanding was what it was that Lenalee thought about the situation and… Was that a tinge of jealousy in his voice just then?

* * *

Lenalee took a moment more of staring at the now empty exit to the bright room. She was just as confused as Allen was it could be said, only for other reasons. She had meant to comfort the seemingly frightened boy. And as far as she could tell Allen was just scared as to what 'he' would do after 'he' found out what had happened.

"So what was all that about?" she heard the as ever amused voice of Lavi inquire. Lenalee turned to the grinning older boy and frowned.

"I don't know I thought he'd be upset after that …" she paused "Well I guess I should go find nii-san before he finds out what Allen-kun did and all."

Oh? And what was that?" Came Lavi's amused reply to her answer.

"Well As far as I can tell that's probably what's been bothering Allen. About what Komui will do when he finds out that Allen-kun destroyed his newest Kamurin." She paused, "but I still don't understand what got him all worked up like that." Lenalee's frown deepened "I guess I should just let him be he obviously just wants to avoid nii-san right now. Well see you later Lavi" Lenalee murmured heading for the piano rooms bright exit.

* * *

Lavi waited for the female exorcists figure to disappear into the blindingly bright door.

He chuckled humorlessly to himself.

"If only she knew. If only she knew." He repeated quietly to himself as he too took his leave of the now empty room.

* * *

_**----------A/N**_

_**PPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEE**_

_**RREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**It is necessary for the survival of both this story and me. If you do not reveiw it will force me to start another story at the same time I do this one and if that happens then updates will be slower! But if you do review you will quench this stories trirst for words as I cannot quench it myself! Do not review and it will be considered a great sin! An act against god I say! (But I understand if you can't ^_^) Oh! And I wander if anyone can guess why I labled this story as part romance? Anyone? I find it quite hard to miss considering it takes up about 2/3 of the chapter.**_

_**Borem: these are short poems that I write during math in school out of complete boredom. (Boredom + Poem = Borem**_

_**-------Borem-1-------**_

**SILENT CONFESSION**

_I open my mouth to speak those magic words._

_But it is soon apparent that no sound is heard_

_You're the one I love…_

_The one I cannot hate…_

_And yet I cannot ask you out on a simple date?_

_But then you grasp my hands so lightly so tightly._

_Your gaze holding love as bright as white lightning._

_And so I realize it's not that I cannot speak my love to you._

_But that there's nothing else left to say to you._

_My love…_

_My light…_

_My shining armor in the night._

**-------END-------**

**Inspiration: A random math problem that I have no memory of. Oddly enough I never did ever figure out its answer…**


	3. Surprise Visit

**Ok so here's the third chapter I hope it wasn't too long of a wait but I am trying to start up another –man fic out of pure impulse but for now enjoy this wonderful chapter brought to you by :Pitiful-Smile^_^**

**THANK YOU: CrimsonKitsune333, James birdsong, addenza, K, and Divadcreator.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to review and for those that did not, thank you for reading^_^**

**Talking:** "Pomegranate" **Thinking:** _'Pomegranate'_

**Disclaimer- I do not and possibly never will own neither D Gray Man nor any of its characters but don't be surprised if I come out here one day bragging about capturing Allen-kun for myself (looks around laughing evilly).**

**-------A/N -------**

**

* * *

**

**-----Surprise Visit-----**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid IDIOT! There she was right there in front of you! All yours! And what do you do? Walk away from her with hardly a word!"

"Ahhhhg your such an idiot!" Allen berated himself with increasing passion until he was yelling at the top of his lungs as he wandered through the Ark in one of the countless streets within it. He had no clue where he was currently as he had just taken a random path upon leaving the 'piano room' but now that he had he hardly cared at the moment where the hell he was as long as it was far away from Lenalee or anyone else for that matter.

He felt like banging his head against a wall for being so dumb; there Lenalee was pouring her heart out to him and all he could do was gawk at her like the idiot he was.

"She probably hates you right now" he accused himself for what was probably the 20th time in the past five minutes. He felt horrible for leaving Lenalee like that back there; but what was he to do? After all ten minutes ago he could hardly produce a single coherent thought much less speak. He didn't know what to think of what happened back there his feelings thoughts and actions were just too scrambled to make sense of it all.

In truth Allen never truly knew what to make of his feelings for Lenalee. He knew that he cared for the female exorcist quite a lot, enough even to be considered a deep affection for the girl. But then that emotion was always counteracted by the need to protect her from himself, or more accurately the 14th in him. But he still always held onto some kind of hope towards the girl despite all the things against the feeling of longing he got whenever near her. There was still the 14th though always there always present just waiting to take control.

The 14th… The one who had all within a few days managed to completely screw up his life even more than it already had been, and take away most of the few friends he had left. And now he was on the verge of losing even Lenalee the one he cared most about!

"It's all your fault" Allen suddenly yelled out, although to whom it was hard to tell seeing that he was the only one noticeable around. It was only he who could see or rather feel the response the being in his mind gave to the accusation.

_'My fault is it now…'_ came the amused spoken response, of said 'accused'.

_'What how is he…'_ Allen was slightly surprised to suddenly hear the 14th's voice in his head without warning.

_'What, I'm not allowed to answer when called upon as well now? As I grow I would think I deserve more privileges. Wouldn't you think so two Allen-sama~'_ said the voice finishing his sentence for him and answering his question with overly used emphasis to the 'sama'.

_'Just leave me alone! You've already messed up enough of my life for me the least you could do is let me keep what I have left of it. Or are you going to take that away from me two?'_ Allen said bitterly towards the 14th mentally; afraid someone might hear him talking to himself. As if he hadn't already been doing that for the past half hour.

_'You're so cold I feel rejected~'_ said the 14th in a sickly sweet tone. _'I'm truly sorry if that little dream I had constructed for you was a little too much for you to handle without a mental breakdown but I just couldn't help myself. It truly does fascinate me on account of how feel about our little Lenalee-chan…'_ said the Noah in the same bitter sweet tone.

"What did you just say?" demanded Allen out loud freezing in his tracks, eyes wide.

_'What you don't believe me? I admit that you knocking the day lights out of captain-mustache is all true but do you really think you kissed Lenalee Lee? And got away with it at that?'_ asked the 14th in an amused tone.

"A little maybe… Yes I did" answered Allen in a reluctant, quiet whisper.

_'HAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ the 14th booming laugh over took any other thoughts vibrating throughout his head like it was a drum, making Allen cringe from the volume of the mental thought the 14th was sending at him.

_'You honestly fell for it? Hah! You really are an interesting human Allen Walker… It was really a lucky pick to have you as my host body.'_ The 14th said in a lower tone in between the booming laughs his amusement still evident in his voice even so.

_'Huuuuhh… But don't feel down Allen my dear boy if you wish for it I could make Miss Lenalee all yours with the flick of a wrist… All you have to do is give me your body as a whole for only a moment, and it can be done. Think about it you know you want her. All to yourself…'_ the 14th said this in a thick seducing tone seething with temptation, that lured Allen towards the new prospect, his voice getting more distinct as he spoke these seductive words. (NOT in that way people!)

Allen was beyond the point of surprise and bewilderment at this point; Lenalee and him together? All for the taking and there'd be no one in his way; shed be all his. No longer would Allen have to keep his feelings for her locked away because he would have her to himself… All his…

Allen smiled a small smile lured out by vivid memories of his lips pressed against Lenalee's soft ones in a warm embrace of blissfulness; the onrush of feelings and emotions never successfully recorded by man or any other known race, which had flowed through him like an antidote to any of his worries, concerns or fears he ever had or would have.

_'Maybe…Maybe I could feel that again…'_ he began to think with a growing sense of longing towards the thought.

_'NO!'_ the defiant thought struck him like a red hot iron making him gasp, grasping his head in his hands and shaking it vigorously in a furious attempt to release the hold that the 14th now held over him. 'I won't do that to her; I can't do that to her' he ended the thought softly in a sad tone but still holding the same defiance in it.

No matter what he would never do something like that to Lenalee; he hated the idea of even considering what the 14th was offering to him. It would be an act against god himself if he did.

_'I refuse to except to your offer you black hearted, backstabbing, scum-bag! And don't you ever get it in your head that I will!'_ he spat out at the 14th angrily.

_'Besides'_ he thought grimly to himself _'she's better off with Lavi; he's better for her'._

_'And on top of that it's obvious he has feelings for her. And if she's with him then I won't have to worry about hurting her any longer'_ he continued thoughtfully in a dull tone _'I always seem to only make her cry when around her these days'._

_'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You entertain me to no end Walker!'_ the booming voice of the 14th erupted through his head once more, clouding his own thoughts into a fog, the change in his voice quite dramatic.

_'Only moments ago you were daydreaming about making sweet love to your dear Lenalee, and now your denying the very thought to a point of considering her with another man. And I dare say it was rather crude of you boy to call my by such volatile names.'_ He practically laughed out at Allen in what was something close to pure delight from the sound of it.

_'He's really getting a kick out of this'_ thought Allen feeling as if the laughing man or rather demon had completely ignored every word he had uttered to that point.

_'A kick out of it?'_ laughed the 14th then _'Why Allen are you offending me? Forget getting a kick out of it I'm having a jolly-O-good-time, right now and there's no denying it.'_ Said the 14th with growing humor in his resounding thoughts.

"You know you're a lot more active than a few hours ago. Care to explain what that's all about?" demanded Allen out loud as he was becoming increasingly fed up with the obnoxious being in his head that-just-wouldn't-shut-up.

_'Hmmm… What's that Allen-sa~ma?'_ Said the 14th in between giggles.

"You heard me!" said Allen flatly.

_'I did? Well I guess I must have forgotten what your question was then dear O great master.'_ Said the 14th mockingly only adding to Allen's pent up anger.

"I won't repeat myself god dam-it just answer the question!" Allen yelled out in anger at the 14th's incompetence, completely disregarding the fact that his voice was carrying far enough for someone a mile away to hear him.

_'My my doesn't someone have quite a temper today? I suppose I should answer your question anyhow seeing that your patience runs thin'_ the 14th paused and took a long mental sigh.

_'Your dream or vision I should say, you encountered earlier was of my making as I said earlier; every sound, taste, touch, emotion, sight and any other thing of the such was of my making. You could feel the emotions, hear the thoughts and feel the pain and comfort of both you and the others within your dream, or rather my vision, because I made them all to be that way; I control them and as such I can mold them to however I please.'_ He paused in his explanation in which time the Noah had taken on a very calm thoughtful air about him.

He continued: _'In short I could have arranged your dream so as that Lenalee fell into a full blown kiss with Leverreir instead of you. Or I could have arranged it so as that you two were to get ummm… More involved in the kiss.'_ Allen felt the tips of his ears burn bright red at this. _'What I'm trying to say is that I had complete control over what was going on so if I wanted it to appear to you that I was not as strong as I am in reality I could do so with ease. Think of it as being mildly similar to Roads dream realm that she pulled your friend Lavi into a while back. '._

The 14th went silent and Allen waited a few moments before deciding he was not going to continue._ 'Is that all?'_ he asked partly out of curiosity for this strange power the 14th had over his dreams apparently.

_'You should begin to head back before mustache-man wakes up, god knows what temper the baka will be in'_ said the 14th finally. Then in a more playful tone that diminished the calm aura from before he added _'and besides you don't want to make Miss Lenalee wait for you any longer now do you?'_ He finished seeming a bit distracted by something, what the something was Allen could not comprehend.

"Shut up" said Allen dismissively, as he looked around himself and was momentarily surprised to find he stood only a few yards from the doorway that led back to the new Head Quarters. Marked by a large wood sign with carelessly drawn black letters reading "New HQ".

"That's mighty convenient" said Allen to himself as he strode towards the tall white door and grabbed its smooth silver handle. He paused for a moment when the 14th didn't make any retort to his words as would be expected of the child-like consciousness.

He pulled the door open and smiled in amusement; _'well that's unusual of you, no last words or have you finally grown up and learned proper behavior?'_ There was still no response, although Allen thought he could dimly feel some sort of black ball of compressed energy and thought building up in the back of his head, slowly growing with pressure; becoming more prominent as it grew.

Allen dropped his hand from the door handle but didn't move forward. The pressures from the strange foreign thoughts were becoming quite disruptive with his own thoughts and made it hard to move much less think. _'What is that?'_ he questioned the 14th.

He didn't get any response from the unresponsive Noah but only felt deep sense of discomfort as a wall of pressurized energy slammed into him from the dark ball pushing his consciousness away from that particular corner of his mind as if trying to protect him from something there.

_'What was that for?'_ Allen screamed out mentally towards the energized ball able to sense the 14th dimly within it. He still didn't understand what was going on there but was annoyed never-the-less.

A sudden shot of the same pressure of energy surged towards him only this time a collection of thought came with it.

_'SHE'S HERE!'_ screamed a voice so loud it echoed throughout Allen's whole being shaking his thin frame.

"Who… What… What do you mean she's here? And… And who's she?" Allen about shouted out above a buzzing similar to that of a swarm of fly's in your ears. He could hardly to tell what from what with the amount of energy now sifting about his body from head to toe.

_'HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHA! Allen-kun?????'_ the deranged laughing made Allen want to hit his head against something hard, to stop the profound echoing now over riding everything else; the voice was not the 14th's.

The mad laughing continued on making the 14th have to shout in order for Allen to hear him.

_'Who you ask? Why Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, and above all else Beansprout, my dear elder sister has paid us a very fine visit indeed! Be honored boy for she has intensions ordered to her by the Great Earl-sama himself!'_ the voice that Allen just barely managed to recognize as the 14th's laughed out at him sounding more like an excited child than anything else as if this all was all an exciting family visit.

He laughed happily for a long moment then, before continuing in the same excited voice _'and in case you are still to half-witted to know who I mean Walker, I speak of my ever caring sister: ROAD KAMELOTT!!!'_

* * *

**Say hello to my not so little cliffy=D**

**As always please review and enjoy the story. And let me know how you think of the 14th's renewed personality it came to me a little while ago that if the 14th is the youngest of the Noah then wouldn't he maybe act his age? Also I find it weird to call him by 14th all the time so if any of you have a good idea for a nickname to 14th then I'm all ears. If not then you'll have to depend on my sorry excuse for an imagination. And don't you worry people things get better next chapter even if I can't seem to shake off that always present romance. So what do you all think? Should I do my best to get rid of the romantic theme it's taken on at points, or egg it on? Now before any of you piont out that I have missed several commas here, and there I'd like to let you all know just how much I "hate them", and that if you can ignore that fact for me so I wont have to spent extra time a on surching them all out, please tell. Oh and before I forget:**

**Borem: these are short poems that I write during math out of complete boredom. (Boredom + Poem = Borem)**

_**-------Borem2-------**_

_EMOTION_

_Feel no regret…_

_Feel no love…_

_Feel no sadness…_

_Have no hate…_

_I am emotionless._

_I deprive all of feeling…_

_But at the same time I'm the process to healing._

_-----END-----_

**Inspiration: I came up with this one while trying to keep my emotions (translation: Intence annoyance) in control and not punch the idiot throwing paper balls over my head every 30 seconds.**


End file.
